


You can't trick death

by melitta4ever



Series: Revenge [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Death is fed up with Winchesters and decides to change their destiny a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic's only purpose is to make Dean suffer, nothing else. There is rape and incest, and Dean's age is iffy. Beware. 
> 
> There is more info on the end notes, but they're a bit spoilery.

“Close your eyes, Sammy.” Dean asks, ready to swing the scythe, but Death can hear the evanescent hesitation in the hunter's wavering voice.

A snap of Death's fingers stops everything, the scythe is in mid air, right in front of Death. Dean, being a stupid, little human that he is, believes that he can kill Death. He hasn't learned anything since the first day they met on that no name restaurant in Chicago. Not a single thing. The hubris in this puny human angers him. But more than anything, he's weary… of Winchesters, of humans, of the hordes of reapers running to him for every single little problem. He misses the peace he relished before that spoiled little archangel brought him back up to the world. How quiet and serene it was, handling everything beyond the veil.

Although he doesn't want to accept it, he also feels a little disappointed in Dean Winchester. After everything Death did for the guy.. saving his brother's soul from the clasps of the devil, teaching them how to defuse the overcharged angel, not mentioning countless times sparing the guy's life… Dean chooses to kill him. The fact that he can never kill Death is irrelevant, it's the intention that hurts. And Death isn't above some well deserved revenge plot. One that can also give him his beloved serenity back.

Being an avid supporter of natural order, Death doesn't approve messing with time as a general rule. However, sometimes you have to play a little out of the book, especially when the other players doing their damnedest to ruin the damn book. So, he doesn't feel too bad when he turns the clock a couple of decades back. He's gonna put an end to all this. Like he should've done at the beginning. It was a mistake expecting God to step up and fix things.

Strangely, John Winchester is easy to convince; much easier than Death expected. The guy knew much more than he ever revealed about his youngest’s future. As a hunter and a father, he is desperate to stop the boy's destiny. Also, the unhealthy dose of revenge simmering for years helps a great deal when Death offers him a way to kill the demon who burned his wife to death and will eventually spoil his kid. Death can feel the pull off the solitude the moment he hands the first blade to John Winchester. He doesn't have to wait to see if the guy can convince Cain. John Winchester holds the blade and Death is snapped back to his peaceful place where no one can bother him anymore. As he expected, Lucifer never made it out and… Oh Shit!

* * *

_Few years later…_

 

The poor dog whimpers through his broken jaw so Negan bashes its head one more time, crushing the skull completely. Contrary to popular belief, he doesn't like killing animals. It doesn't give him any satisfaction; just a chore.

“Saammyyy!” He sing songs, knowing very well that they all can hear him. “I promise if you and your brother come out now, I'm gonna let Bobby live.”

No answer comes from the house as he expected. He can imagine how the old hunter is getting prepared even now, on top of the demon traps, holy water and whatever else he cooked up since the boys came to him crying about their dad. Negan knows Bobby. The poor bastard must be thinking _John_ is possessed. And that's why he's not gonna win this. Actually, there's no winning against Negan. Not since he killed Cain.

He could've enter the building, into the very room his sons are hiding; the one Negan knows is protected against everything supernatural. However, Negan likes this part way too much to skip. Yeah, he sometimes loses some men on the process, but he has more than enough grunts and it's not like he needs them anyway.

He walks through the front door like a boss and it's beautiful to watch the surprise panic in Bobby's eyes when he passes through a solid demon trap without a hitch.

“I told you once before Bobby: They're **my** sons. And now, I'm here to take them.”

Being a rude redneck, Bobby doesn't answer. Instead, he starts chanting.

“There ain't no body snatcher in me, Bobby. Maybe you wanna try silver. No? Oh, yeah. Dean did that already. Told you, huh?” Negan mocks the old hunter.

He lets Bobby run downstairs after evading some shotgun shells the guy manages to shoot. He knows where the hunter is going, foolishly thinking he'll be safe there.

“What did I tell you, Sammy?” He sings, opening the locks on the door at the basement with ease. “You should've come out when I asked you to.”

It's a sight finding them covering in the middle of the panic room. He lets his men secure them, then enters the room slowly. He even plays as if he can't really pass the threshold. It's exhilarating to watch the last piece of hope crumbling in the eyes of his sons when he finally does.

“Sorry, kids. It's 100% daddy, here. Nothing else.” He declares, opening his arms wide.

“John-” Bobby starts, but Negan corrects him right away.

“It's Negan, now. John was too biblical, too regular, too hunter… I like Negan better.”

“Okay, Negan." Bobby caves in. "I know this isn't you. You would never, ever harm your own kids-”

“Oh, shut the fuck up, Bobby. There is no _inner John_ that you can reach with a heartfelt speech. This is all me. The same dude you wanted to shoot the last time we met. Remember?”

“It can't be.” Bobby mutters; he simply doesn't want to believe.

“The only addition…” Negan shows his arm, “I have this tiny beauty mark now.”

And it's recognition in Bobby's eyes. Fuck! Is there anything this fucking redneck doesn't know.

“Mark of Cain.” Bobby murmurs in absolute awe. “So, in your hand, that's the first blade-”

“Nah nah… That's a stupid name too, don't you think? And looked beyond stupid. A fucking animal jaw. Come on!” Negan laughs. “It's 21th century. Isn't Lucille much prettier now? A fitting name for a modern, fun weapon.” Negan talks while petting Lucille. She's thirsty. Oh, so thirsty. The blood of the dog did nothing to quench her thirst, maybe even aggravated it.

“The dead rising… was that you, then?” Bobby asks because he has to know everything even when he's about to die. But, that isn't something Negan is comfortable sharing. Especially in front of his men. It wasn't all him anyways. He just never thought yellow eyed demon was capable of something this big.

“Enough chit chat.” He gestures his men to lay Bobby down. “Now, Sammy. I know it was you who convinced your brother to run away.” He stops Dean before the boy's martyr complex does another stupid stunt. “Shut it, Dean.” He pulls his oldest next to him, his hand easily wrapping around the fragile neck.

“Where were we? Oh, yeah. So, I have to punish you Sammy. And remember, I told you I would spare Bobby's life if you come out by yourself. But you didn't.”

“Dad, please…” Dean begs. His oldest can be a fierce warrior when the moment rises, but he has never shied away from begging to his dad. “Please.”

“I'll come to you later, boy!” Negan lets his voice boom in the small space. His fingers dig into Dean's neck to silence him. “I still remember the sting of that silver blade you used.” He hisses. He, then, turns back to Sam, who's still looking like the little shit that he is: Eyes full of resistance and hate. Negan knew Sam didn't like him much even before he got the Mark. Now, he's sure the kid would kill him with his bare hands if he had a chance. Not that he could succeed, but he'd definitely try. Negan can't have that. He throws a blade to his youngest. “Pick that up and cut Bobby's throat.” He orders. “Or I'll start cutting stuff off of your brother. I don't think he needs his legs for example. It would also prevent him running again.”

“No…” Sam whimpers. It's more of not believing then resistance.

Still, Negan has to prove a point. He breaks Dean's left tibia with a swift crush of Lucille right away. The boy's scream is the sweetest.

“That's a clean break, Sammy.” He turns back to Sam, still listening the euphonic whimpers Dean can't help emitting. “Just a warning. He can heal from this. But the next one. I'll crush his bones. Bone pieces will mix with bone marrow and poison him slowly. So, to save his life **you** will have to cut his leg. After you kill Bobby that is.”

“It's okay, Sam.” Bobby starts, and Negan let's him because honestly he doesn't wanna cripple Dean. “I'm an old man. And he's gonna kill me anyway. Okay, boy? Sam look at me. It's okay. It's okay. Do it quick, come on.”

Sam starts crying earnestly. All that posturing and he's still a kid underneath... Then, he does something Negan was sure he'd never witness again. Sam begs.

“Daddy, please, daddy. I… I can't.” The boy drops to his knees.

Negan considers for a moment. He can force the kid, but… “Come here.” He watches Sam stumbling closer on his knees. “Oh, I'm such a softy when it comes to my boys.” He declares. Not that he's afraid his men would get the wrong idea. Not after everything they've witnessed. “And to be honest. Lucille is thirsty.”

He promptly takes care of the old hunter. Blood splatters on his crying boys, painting them in some sort of unholy make-up. Bobby's head is already crushed under Lucille, but Negan keeps hitting for a few more times just because. When he's done, he watches his kids for a moment, the way they snuggled to each other, covered in blood. Lovely sight.

“Dean.” He calls his oldest, after sitting on the nearest cot. “Come here.”

Since he can't rise up on the broken leg, Dean moves on hands and knees. The sight makes something switch in Negan. He's already blood high. The kill gave him a little stiffy maybe, but watching Dean, covered with blood, crying, crawling… he just.. wants. And what Negan wants, Negan gets.

“Now, you tried to kill me, Dean.” He stops the kid's protests before they start, “I do consider the fact that you thought I wasn't me, but still. I can't let that act go unpunished.” He grasps Dean's hair, matted with blood and sweat, and pulls it to force the boy to look up with those brilliant green eyes. Damn! His son is real pretty. Negan remembers all the times he had to beat stupid truckers for their lewd comments about his son. “I should've done this long ago.” He says. He doesn't know why he didn't. It's not like some drunken nights he didn't think about those soft lips when Dean was putting him in the bed, being all gentle like. It would’ve been so easy when Dean was young and still worshipping his father. The kid wouldn't even question it then. Now, though… Now, it's gonna be such a fucking punishment.

He sees the recognition in the tantalizing green eyes. Dean is, as usual, perceptive. The boy must've learned by now how lust looks like. Little slut. Negan is glad he's never done it before because this.. this is going to be so much better than he hoped. Just the unbelieving look in Dean's eyes is enough to twitch his cock. He can't wait for the kid to actually have a taste.

“Do it slowly, okay, boy? And think about the consequences Sam would face if I think you're not doing your best. I know it was his damn idea at the end and he still has his punishment coming.” He says lovingly, patting the boys hair. He can smell the fear in him.

“Dad…” Dean starts but stops right away. Clever move, considering Negan is losing his already limited patience.

Sam only realizes what's going on when he sees his brother taking Negan’s dick out. The sharp inhale promises a complaint is coming, but Negan stops it with a sharp look. He's not in the mood for the fight now. He wants to watch his oldest to blow him for the first time.

Dean sucks him in slowly. All that crying must have increased amount of saliva in his mouth, Negan goes in smoothly. He fucking missed having a mouth around his dick. Such a juicy mouth too, perfect for a nice, long skull fuck. Dean is so hot and soft inside that Negan cannot believe it's his son. Or maybe because it's his son that it feels so fucking good.

“Good job, Dean.” He lets the kid know he's in the right track. “Keep going.”

The sight is something but it's the broken mewling that gets Negan's balls really churn. Dean gets broken into tiny pieces under Negan’s handling. The boy still can't comprehend that it is his beloved father who's fucking his mouth oh so slowly.

Dean can't take him deep yet, not practiced enough. Soon he will though. He's also clumsy. Negan has to remind him about his teeth for a few time. At the end, Negan cumms mostly because he hasn't had anyone in so long rather than anything Dean has been doing. The boy needs to learn. And Negan has an excellent idea to quicken the process.

“Sid!” He calls his right hand man while putting himself back in the pants. “Put Dean's leg in split and feed him some of the good drugs. We have a long way back to the doctor.”

Negan pulls Sam to his side while Dean is being taken cared for.

“Next time I give you an order, you're gonna do it, Sammy.” He says softly. “Cause whenever you don't, this is what's going to happen.” He turns to his men and raises his voice, “Go ahead fellas. Get a taste. It's open buffet today. Just, be watchful of the leg.”

He doesn't have to spell it out for the guys. They all understand his meaning right away. Dean does too. Again, it takes a bit longer for Sam even though his youngest is sharper than most. Due to his age probably. Negan doubts Sam had even watched a gang bang porn before the world ended let alone witnessing it. Negan nudges Sam slightly so that his son is sitting on his lap. His hand, which looks huge over Sam's head, pats the boy's light brown hair while forcing him to face the action.

To his credit, Dean keeps his part of the noise to minimum but the guys fucking him are groaning like animals. The one on Dean's back is a hairy son of a bitch; so much so that his fur is completely covering up Dean's perfect, little ass. The guy in the front, Wade, is making a show of long dicking that pretty mouth. It's such a raunchy scene that it makes Negan's dick pulse happily regardless of when he emptied his balls.

When the fur-covered dude blows his due, Negan whispers Sam's ear. “Now someone else is gonna start fucking your brother's ass, Sammy. My count he'll get fucked by six different guy before the hour is over.” He stops to laugh for a moment, “Who am I kidding. These losers won't last even that long. Actually,” Negan turns Sam's head to look at his eyes, “I bet none of them can fuck even for 10 minutes.”

Sam shivers, but doesn't respond. His eyes look lost as if covered by a cloud, effectively hiding their occupant. Negan continues after turning Sam's head back towards the action, “It wouldn't get easier, you know. With each guy, Dean is gonna be more sensitive. By the time my last man enters him, it's gonna feel like he's forcing my lovely Lucille into your brother's bloody hole.”

Sam doesn't speak, but his breath hitches when Dean whimpers as if responding Negan's commentary.

Negan brings his head to other side of his youngest and keeps whispering to the other ear. “Watch very carefully and memorize every second of the show because this is **your** punishment, Sammy. Remember how your brother sounds choking on cock next time you plan something stupid. And just don't, for both your sakes.”

After saying his piece, Negan leans back, resting his head on the wall. His hand continues absentmindedly petting Sam. He watches Wade shooting over Dean's pretty face, covering it with jizz. Perfect money shot; maybe the guy was a porn star before everything went to shit. The next guy doesn't lose a second and pushes in without giving Dean a moment's relief and Sam goes a teensy bit more rigid on his lap. Good. It would be a shame if the lesson didn't hit the mark after causing Dean a broken leg.   
  
They'll camp up for a couple of months, postponing their journey to East. Negan is already fed up with Midwest, but Dean has to be in tip top shape before they start traveling. It sucks, but at least he now has a new toy to play with. He can't wait to see how much Dean learns from his current experience. Just can't wait...   
  
"Get out of my way, boys." He pulls the guys fucking his son, "You'll get your turn."

They all give way to their leader, opening up around his son.

There are bruises already covering Dean's hips. Ugly, finger shaped bruises on his white skin. Negan puts his hands right on top of the most prominent ones and  spreads open Dean's ass. It looks angry red and puffy; glistening with lubricant, spit and jizz. Dean starts crying when he pushes inside and it makes it even better if Negan is honest with himself.

"This ain't part of your punishment, Sammy." Negan yells back with a grin. "You don't have to watch it if you don't want." He, then, pulls Dean's head back and whispers to his ear, "This is part of your punishment, boy. And think... If you ever disappoint me again like that, I'll do this to your brother."

He then starts fucking Dean in earnest. Oh, yeah. He's not going to get bored while waiting for Dean to get better. Not for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys remember how bad a person Dean was turning into thanks to the Mark of Cain? Cold, vindictive, asshole... It got me thinking that without a brother like Sam or a friend like Cass, John Winchester would be exactly like Negan after a few years with the Mark. I hope it made sense.


End file.
